The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel that includes a valve which has check means, with the wheel being intended for use with a pneumatic tire that even when operating as a tire which is flat or has otherwise lost pressure permits great distances to be covered at a reduced speed.
A vehicle wheel of this general type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 30 00 428 Rach et al dated July 9, 1981. Especially due to the good flat-tire operating characteristics of such a vehicle wheel there exists the problem that a driver does not reseal a tire that has possibly developed a leak until he has driven on a flat tire for a long period of time, whereupon the driver reinflates the tire and, without taking into consideration possible damage to the tire due to the long flat-tire operation, fully loads the tire and in particular also resumes the originally permitted high speed. This possibly dangerous reuse of an inflated tire that had previously been operated as a flat tire is designated as "misuse" within the context of the present application. In general, it is irresponsible to reuse a pneumatic vehicle tire that has been operated as a flat tire without first subjecting the tire to thorough tests at a service station that is qualified to check tires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement that protects against and prevents misuse of a vehicle wheel and tire arrangement that is capable of flat-tire operation.